SEVEN DAYS
by sweetink
Summary: Aku hanya membutuhkan 7 hari untuk mengetahui isi hatinya. NAMJIN. BTS
1. MONDAY

**SEVEN DAYS.**

* * *

 **Main Pairing: NamJin**

 **Characters: BTS members**

 **.**

 **.**

 **All casts belong to themselves, and this story was inspired by a japanese movie/drama with the same title. I changed some plots here and there to fit the characters.**

 ***this is my very first published Namjin's fanfics. And i still have many of them on my laptop lol. I will update my Haehyuk's fics first before posting them but let's see...**

 **This story only going to be around 7 chapters like the title, so enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

CHAPTER 1: Monday.

* * *

Seokjin menatap keluar jendela kelasnya, menatap dua orang siswi yang melambaikan tangan kearahnya. _Orang-orang hanya menyukai wanita atau pria dari wajahnya saja, tanpa tahu bagaimana isi hatinya. Mereka terkadang tersenyum atau menyapaku hanya karena wajahku._

Seokjin membalas lambaian tangan mereka, mendapati dua siswi tadi lompat dengan girang. Ia menguap dan mengusak matanya, ini memang jam bebas, dan gurunya hanya memberi beberapa soal untuk dikerjakan. Sepertinya memang waktu yang tepat untuk tidur.

Baru beberapa menit ia menutup mata, seseorang memukul kepalanya dengan gulungan kertas soal.

"Ya, Kim Seokjin!" seru seorang pria dengan rambut keabuan.

Seokjin mengusap kepalanya sambil menatap bengis sahabatnya itu, "Yoongi-ah bisakah kau lebih lembut sedikit."

"Sayang sekali wajahmu itu kalau cuma kau pakai tidur." Serunya. Seokjin cemberut, "biar saja, wajah. Wajahku ini"

Yoongi mendengus, sambil duduk di depan meja Seokjin. "Kau ini, bagaimana bisa punya pacar kalau kerjaanmu tidur terus. Pantas saja kau menjadi perawan tua."

Sosok yang disindir langsung menegakkan badannya, "Enak saja, aku masih muda. Dan aku ini laki-laki."

"Laki-laki sejati itu punya pacar."

"sejak kapan ada perumpamaan seperti itu?"

"Barusan, sejak aku menyebutkannya."

Seokjin memutar kedua bola matanya, ia baru akan meneruskan tidurnya begitu. Ada seorang bocah kelas satu yang menghampirinya.

"Seokjin hyuuuung!"

Wajah yang lebih tua langsung cerah begitu menemukan junior kesayangannya menghampirinya.

"Kookie!" si junior langsung cemberut. "Hyung, aku terdengar seperti anak kecil kalau kau memanggilku begitu."

"Tapi kau memang masih kecil Kookie~"

"Hyung!" Seokjin tertawa, "Okay, okay. Jadi ada apa kau kesini?""

Jungkook menyerahkan selembar brosur ketangan Seokjin. "Ayo kita pesan pizza!"

"Call! Aku mau meat lovers" sejatinya seorang Kim Seokjin tidak akan pernah menolak makanan.

"Aku mau Cheesy bites!" Jungkook ikut berseru.

"Yoongi?"

Yoongi menggeleng, "Aku bisa gendut kalau terus-terusan ikut-ikut kalian."

Seokjin mendelik, sambil menghubungi delivery service pizza tersebut.

' _apa kau melihat Namjoon? Sepertinya ia tak masuk hari ini.'_ Terdengar percakapan siswi-siswi yang ada dikelas mereka. _'benarkah? Apa ia sakit? Padahal hari ini bisa saja menjadi hari keberuntunganku'_ balas gadis yang lain.

"Sepertinya, Namjoon sunbae mulai populer." Jungkook duduk disebelah Seokjin, mereka bertiga tak sengaja mendengar percakapan beberapa gadis dikelasnya karena mereka cukup berisik.

"itu karena hari senin merupakan hari spesial." Jawab Yoongi.

"eh memangnya kenapa?" Seokjin mulai penasaran. Yoongi mengangkat bahunya, "karena setiap hari senin, Namjoon akan menerima siapapun yang menyatakan cinta padanya. Dan diakhir minggu nanti dia akan berkata. ' _aku rasa cukup sampai disini, kita tidak cocok untuk bersama'._ " Jawabnya sambil membaca komik yang dibawanya.

"Benarkah? Wow aku tidak tahu kau bisa tau gosip seperti itu Yoongi-ah"

Yoongi menutup komiknya sambil membuang wajahnya kearah jendela.

"Itu karena, aku pernah merasakan seminggu berpacaran dengannya"

Seokjin dan Jungkook membelalakan matanya, tak pernah menyangka seorang Min Yoongi yang kaku dan dingin pernah bertingkah seperti gadis-gadis dikelasnya ini.

Sebelum mereka sempat berkata apapun, Yoongi sudah melayangkan tatapan tajam pada mereka berdua seolah mengatakan, jangan membahas apapun tentang itu.

"Aku sudah bahagia dengan Jimin sekarang, jangan tanya apapun."

Jungkook mengendikkan bahunya, "Memang bagaimana sebenarnya Namjoon sunbae itu, bukankah kau satu klub dengannya hyung?" Tanyanya pada Seokjin.

Seokjin berpikir sejenak, "Aku tidak terlalu mengenalnya, hanya pernah saling bertegur sapa saja." ' _tapi dia benar-benar gagah'_ tambahnya dalam hati.

Jungkook mengangguk. Karena menurutnya tidak ada yang lebih menarik selain Taehyung sunbae.

Seokjin tiba-tiba berdiri, ia menyisir jari rambut _blonde_ nya. "Oke, kalau begitu aku akan ke gerbang untuk menunggu pengantar pizza datang, kau tunggu disini ya kookie. Dan yoongi-ah tolong kumpulkan tugasku juga" kemudian ia berjalan keluar kelas. Ini jam bebas jadi tidak akan ada guru yang memarahinya, lagipula mereka semua sedang rapat.

* * *

Seokjin mendudukan dirinya di bangku dekat gerbang, pikirannya menerawang pada Namjoon, si adik kelas satu tingkat dibawahnya. _Kenapa orang lain mudah sekali untuk membuka hati lalu dengan mudahnya pula pindah ke lain hati. Sedangkan dirinya sulit sekali untuk mencoba meyakinkan hatinya untuk orang lain. Ia selalu berpikiran bahwa orang-orang tertarik padanya bukan karena hatinya. Perasaan memang sulit ditebak._

Seokjin menatap sebuah mobil yang berhenti tak jauh dari gerbang, ia menyipitkan matanya begitu melihat Namjoon keluar dari mobil itu, dan karena mobil yang tanpa atap maka ia dapat melihat dengan jelas bahwa yang menyetir adalah seorang wanita sekitar 2-3 tahun lebih tua darinya.

"Oh, Seokjin sunbae." Namjoon membungkukan badannya begitu melihat Seokjin yang duduk didekat gerbang.

Seokjin menganggukkan kepalanya, "Kau baru masuk?"

Namjoon menggaruk belakang kepalanya sambil tersenyum, "Begitulah, sunbae sedang apa disini?"

"Menunggu pesanan pizzaku sampai."

Lalu hening, mereka berdua sepertinya tidak tahu topik apa yang harus mereka bicarakan. Biasanya mereka hanya saling bertegur sapa. Namun kali ini Namjoon masih belum ingin beranjak dari sana.

"Apa yang tadi itu, kekasihmu?" Seokjin tiba-tiba bertanya mengenai gadis yang ada dimobil tadi.

"Ah yang dimobil itu? Bukan..." jawabnya sedikit canggung.

"kudengar kau setiap hari senin punya pacar baru."

Namjoon menggaruk lagi kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Aku tak menyangka kalau berita itu sampai juga ke murid kelas tiga."

Seokjin terkekeh, "Sepertinya kau cukup populer." Namjoon hanya ikut tertawa.

"Apa kau menerima mereka semua tanpa memandang mereka cantik atau pintar?"

"Cantik dan pintar tidak menjamin kalau hatinya juga baik, sunbae"

"lalu kau menerima mereka semua? Tanpa melihat bagaimanapun keadaan mereka?

Namjoon mengangguk.

"Lalu hari ini kau belum mendapat pernyataan cinta?" Tanyanya lagi, Seokjin sedikit aneh dengan dirinya yang banyak tanya hari ini.

"Belum."

Mereka berdua tak bersuara lagi, Namjoon melonggarkan dasinya sambil mengotak ngatik handphonenya, sedangkan Seokjin terus menatap jalanan, bertanya-tanya kapan pengantar pizzanya datang.

Selang beberapa menit sebelum Seokjin mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat Namjoon berdiri kaku. "Namjoon, ayo kita berpacaran."

.

.

.

Beberapa menit terasa seperti bertahun-tahun, dan sejak Seokjin menyatakan kalimat tadi masih belum ada suara dari Namjoon, Seokjin merutuki dirinya sendiri yang membuat suasana menjadi sekaku ini. Ia juga tak mengerti kenapa sebuah ide itu bisa muncul dikepalanya. Ia hanya ingin mencoba.

Namja yang lebih tua itu melirik Namjoon yang masih berdiri dengan kaku. Ia baru saja akan mengatakan bahwa ia hanya bercanda dan meminta Namjoon melupakan semua yang ia katakan tadi, tapi bunyi motor si pengantar pizza menggagalkan semua.

Seokjin berdiri dari duduknya, menghampiri pengantar pizza yang memarkirkan motornya.

"Apa kau yang memesan pizza? Kim Seokjin?" tanya pria paruh baya pengantar pizza itu. Seokjin mengangguk, "Berapa semaunya ahjussi?"

"Semuanya 8000won"

Seokjin meraba dompet dan saku blazernya namun tidak mendapatkan dompetnya disana, ia merutuki dirinya yang dengan bodohnya meninggalkan dompet dan hp nya didalam kelas, tepatnya didalam tas.

"Aish."

"Biar aku yang bayar." Namjoon yang sedari tadi diam menghampirinya, memberikan beberapa lembar uang pada pengantar pizza lalu memberikan dua kotak pizza itu pada Seokjin.

"Ini sunbae"

"Ah maafkan aku, aku akan menggantinya nanti setelah aku mengambil uangku dikelas."

"Santai saja." Jawabnya sambil berterima kasih dan membungkukkan badan pada pengantar pizza yang mulai menyalakan motornya.

Ia tersenyum sambil menatap Seokjin, "kalau begitu aku ke kelas duluan sunbae." Meninggalkan Seokjin yang hanya menatap bingung punggungnya.

'

'

'

* * *

Seokjin membereskan buku-bukunya dan memasukkannya kedalam tas. Bel pulang sekolah sudah berdering lima menit yang lalu.

"Hyung ayo pulang bareng." Jungkook yang entah sejak kapan sudah ada disebelahnya, ia bingung karena yang ia tahu kelas untuk murid kelas 1 itu ada di lantai satu sedangkan kelasnya ada dilantai tiga.

"Aku ada urusan dulu, Kookie. Dengan Yoongi saja."

Jungkook merengek, "Tapi Yoongi hyung bilang akan kencan dulu dengan Jimin."

Yoongi menoyor kepala Jungkook, "Jimin itu lebih tua darimu, Jeon Jungkook."

"Ayolah hyung." Bujuknya lagi, menghiraukan Yoongi yang masih melotot ke arahnya.

Seokjin melirik ke arah lain sambil mencari alasan untuk tidak pulang dengan Jungkook, kebetulan sekali ia melihat Namjoon yang ada didepan pintu kelasnya.

"Oh sebentar, Namjoon-ah"

Namjoon melambaikan tangan kearahnya, agak sedikit aneh juga jika Seokjin pikir kenapa Namjoon ada didepan kelasnya.

"Ah iya, ini uang pizza tadi, maaf merepotkanmu ya." Seokjin memberikan uang itu, Namjoon menerimanya, namun ia hanya melipat uang itu dan memasukkannya kembali pada saku seniornya itu.

"Eh...?"

Namjoon tersenyum, "Santai saja sunbae, anggap saja itu sebagai permulaan perkenalan kita. Emm... boleh aku memanggilmu hyung?"

Seokjin mengangguk, "Tentu saja."

"Hyung boleh aku meminta nomormu? Atau mungkin id kakaotalkmu?"

"Hah untuk apa?"

Wajah namjoon seketika meredup, "Tidak boleh ya?"

"Bukan begitu, sini berikan ponselmu"

Seokjin menyimpan nomornya di ponsel Namjoon, "Ini..."

"Thank you hyung, ayo kita pulang bersama."

"Memang kau tidak ada janji?" Tanya Seokjin. Bukannya hari senin itu hari spesial untuk namjoon dan pacar barunya?

"Tidak ada, memang janji apa?"

"Ah.. ya mungkin saja Namjoon-ah."

"Tidak ada, jadi mari kita pulang." Seokjin menggeleng. "Aku ada club musik, dan ya! Namjoon kau anggota klub musik juga kan, kenapa tidak pernah masuk?"

Si yang lebih muda hanya nyengir tak merasa bersalah. "Aku harus pulang hari ini, lain kali aku akan masuk. Baik kalau begitu aku pulang duluan hyung. Hati-hati nanti disaat pulang ya."

Seokjin hanya menggeleng, melihat tingkah Namjoon yang tiba-tiba aneh. Ia sendiri tidak menyadari tatapan seluruh murid kelas yang menatap kearahnya termasuk kedua temannya.

.

.

"Hyung, bukannya tadi Seokjin hyung bilang kalau hubungannya dengan Namjoon sunbae hanya sebatas saling sapa saja?" Tanya Jungkook.

Yoongi mengendikkan bahunya, tapi dalam hatinya ia penasaran juga.

.

* * *

A/N: Comments are loveeeees


	2. TUESDAY

**SEVEN DAYS.**

.

.

.

 **Main Pairing: Kim Namjoon x Kim Seokjin (NamJin)**

 **Characters: BTS members**

 **.**

 **.**

 **All casts belong to themselves, and this story was inspired by a japanese movie/drama with the same title. I changed some plots here and there to fit the characters.**

 ***this is my very first published Namjin's fanfics. And i still have many of them on my laptop lol. I will update my Haehyuk's fics first before posting them but let's see...**

 **This story only going to be around 7 chapters like the title, so enjoy!**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 2 : TUESDAY**

* * *

Namjoon terbangun karena bunyi dering telpon yang cukup nyaring. Ia membuka matanya malas, tangannya meraba mencari handphone yang ada di meja nakasnya. Ia mendecak kesal begitu melihat nama yang tertera di layar handphonenya.

' _ **Jinnie is calling...'**_

Panggilan itu terputus namun berdering lagi beberapa detik kemudian, membuat namja yang bergelung di atas kasur itu mau tak mau harus mengangkat telponnya.

"Hmm..." jawabnya seadanya.

" **Namjoon, aku ada di gangnam. Tempat biasa. Cepatlah kemari." Suara** wanita terdengar disebrang sana.

"Ini masih sangat pagi, kau sedang apa?" gerutunya.

" **Ini jam tujuh, Namjoon. Cepatlah kesini, kita bersenang-senang."**

"Aku tidak mau, aku masih ngantuk... kau seharusnya berbaikan dengan kakakku, jadi kau bisa mengajaknya pergi."

" **Kenapa harus aku yang minta maaf?"**

"Entahlah. Aku mau tidur lagi. Jangan ganggu aku." Jawabnya malas, setelahnya ia memutuskan panggilannya. "dia selalu saja seenaknya." Gerutunya lagi sambil menyelipkan kembali tubuhnya dibawah selimut.

.

.

.

 _Enam bulan yang lalu,_

 _Namjoon sedang membaca komik one piece seri kesekian yang baru ia beli sore tadi di toko buku dekat sekolahnya. Ia membalik halaman demi halaman sambil tertawa karena tingkah luffy yang konyol, suasana rumahnya cukup sepi karena ia memang hanya tinggal dengan kakak laki-lakinya yang saat ini masih berada di kampus._

 _Terlalu larut membaca komik, ia lalu dibuat kaget begitu menemukan seseorang meraba pahanya dan menemukan kekasih kakaknya yang melakukan itu._

" _Jin.. Noo—na, apa yang k-kau lakukan?" Ia sampai terbata saking kagetnya._

 _Wanita, kekasih hyung nya itu hanya tersenyum menanggapinya. Tangannya mulai mengarah ke dada Namjoon._

 _Namjoon tercekat, ia menahan tangan wanita itu. "Noona... ini tidak benar."_

" _Panggil aku Jinnie, Namjoon."_

 _Namjoon menggeleng, "Noona, hentikan. Nanti hyung salah sangka n—"_

" _Tak apa jika Minjoon memutuskanku, aku menyukaimu Namjoon._ _"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Sejak saat itu Jinnie selalu saja seenaknya. Namjoon mendecak kesal menemukan dirinya tidak bisa melanjutkan tidurnya. Ia meraih ponselnya dan mengotak-atiknya sejenak sebelum menemukan nomor Seokjin di list nomor yang disimpannya. Bibirnya langsung tersenyum, ia mulai masuk ke menu pesan dan mulai mengetikkan beberapa kata disana.

 **To: Seokjin Hyung.**

 **Selamat Pagi.**

Pesan itu pun berhasil ia kirim, ia menjatuhkan kembali tubuhnya keatas kasur. _Akankah ia merasakan jatuh cinta kali ini?_

Tak sampai beberapa menit, handphonenya kembali berdering tanda panggilan masuk. Ia nyaris saja mengabaikan panggilan itu jika itu dari Jinnie, namun ia terbelalak kaget menemukan itu panggilan dari Seokjin hyung.

"Halo..." sapanya.

" **Kau mengganggu tidurku, aku benci itu."** Jawaban itu membuat ia tertawa pelan.

"Maafkan aku, aku tidak bermaksud." Jawabnya lagi sambil tertawa kecil.

" **Jangan minta maaf sambil tertawa. Ini terlalu pagi bagiku, dan aku tak akan bisa kembali tidur di jam-jam segini. Kau harus melakukan sesuatu."**

"Well... kalau begitu apa yang harus kulakukan?"

" **Tsk. Menyebalkan, aku jadi ingin memukulmu."** Gerutu Seokjin.

"Kalau begitu, haruskah aku berkunjung supaya kau bisa memukulku?"

Seokjin terdiam, dan itu sempat membuat Namjoon canggung.

Tak terdengar jawaban selama beberapa detik dari seberang.

" **Hari ini ada perkumpulan mingguan klub musik jika kau lupa, Namjoon."**

"A—ah..."

" **Aku tak mau tahu, kau harus hadir supaya aku bisa balas dendam padamu"**

Namjoon tersenyum, sepertinya masuk klub Namjoon hari ini tidak ada salahnya juga, lagipula ia bisa bertemu Seokjin disana.

"Baiklah hyung, jika kau yang meminta aku akan datang."

" **Kutunggu Namjoon."** Seokjin kemudian memutuskan panggilan. Namjoon bangun dari kasurnya dengan semangat. Ia mengambil handuk yang tergantung dekat lemarinya. _Bisakah ia jatuh cinta kali ini? kemungkinan selalu ada kan?  
_

* * *

Namjoon menatap Seokjin yang sedang mengajarkan beberapa teknik mengambil nafas dari kepala dan perut supaya dapat menyanyi dengan baik. Klub musik memang terbagi dalam beberapa tim, ada tim vokal, tim songwriter dan arranger, tim instrument dan beberapa sub tim lainnya. Ia sendiri merupakan bagian dari tim songwriter sekaligus arranger sedangkan Seokjin di tim vokal.

Namjoon tertegun, Seokjin memiliki sisi tegas dan lembut di waktu yang bersamaan, ia tak pernah memperhatikan seniornya itu sebelumnya. Ia baru melihat sisi Seokjin yang seperti ini dan itu membuatnya cukup kagum.

Ia dengan semangat kembali menuliskan beberapa bait lirik lagu yang akan ia coba buat, ia ingin jika nanti lagunya sudah jadi Seokjin-lah yang menyanyikan lagu itu untuknya.

.

.

.

Pertemuan klub hari ini berlangsung selama empat jam, ia segera menghampiri Seokjin begitu pertemuan selesai.

"Hyung." Ia menepuk bahu Seokjin.

"Kau ternyata benar-benar datang. Aku cukup takjub." Namjoon hanya nyengir menanggapinya.

"Aku sempat mengobrol dengan Mino dan Hoseok tadi, dan ia bilang, kau memiliki bakat dalam menulis lagu Namjoon. Jangan sia-siakan bakatmu dengan membolos kegiatan klub." Lanjut Seokjin.

"Aku mengerti, hyung. Aku akan mencoba untuk tidak sering-sering bolos. Sekarang ayo kita pulang bersama." Ujarnya sambil mengajak Seokjin keluar dari kawasan sekolahnya.

Mereka memutuskan untuk berjalan kaki, sambil menikmati suasana akhir pekan dengan cuaca yang cukup sejuk di sore hari.

Mereka berjalan dalam diam, sambil sesekali memperhatikan suasana toko-toko dan taman disisi jalan yang mereka lewati. Seokjin sebenarnya bingung, apakah Namjoon dan dirinya memiliki rute arah pulang yang sama, namun ia memilih diam. Toh Namjoon juga yang menawarkan ia untuk pulang bersamanya. Terlintas beberapa hal di pikirannya, dan karena ia terus merasa penasaran apalagi melihat tingkah Namjoon yang sedikit aneh sejak kemarin, ia memutuskan untuk bertanya.

"Namjoon." Panggilnya pelan.

Namjoon yang berjalan disebelahnya, menengok kearah Seokjin. "Hmm?"

"Apakah kita sekarang sedang berpacaran?"

Namjoon terdiam sebentar sebelum menjawab, "Sepertinya begitu."

' _tunggu apa Seokjin hyung tidak sungguh-sungguh ketika mengajakku berpacaran kemarin?'_ pikirnya.

Seokjin mengangguk. "Baiklah jika seperti itu, aku akan memanfaatkan waktuku bersamamu."

' _Tunggu...'_

"Kalau begitu kita harus menikmatinya, Namjoon. Ah... sebutkan padaku apa _rulesnya?_ Apa kita harus melakukan kencan?"

Namjoon tertegun, "Hmm. Tidak ada rulesnya hyung..." ' _karena ini bukan permainan...'_

"Begitu ya. Tujuh hari akan berlalu begitu cepat, dan ini sudah hari selasa. Kalau begitu apa yang harus kita lakukan? Ah, makanan yang paling utama. Aku ingin ramen, ayo kita cari ramen Namjoon!"

' _sudah kuduga... seokjin hyung berpikir ini hubungan satu minggu.'_

"Hyung, tapi..."

' _ini tidak benar. Hyung menyangka ini permainan. Walaupun aku jatuh hati padanya nanti, ini tidak akan berjalan dengan benar. Aku harus segera meluruskannya... aku harus mengakhirinya sekarang juga'_

Sesungguhnya Namjoon selalu tulus ketika menerima pernyataan cinta dari setiap orang, ia selalu berpikir bahwa kesempatan itu ada. Ia mungkin saja bisa jatuh cinta dengan orang yang dikencaninya. Ia tak pernah berniat untuk membuat hubungan 'satu minggu' hanya aja saja sampai saat ini ia belum menemukan cintanya. Dihari ketujuh ia selalu menyadari bahwa hubungannya dengan kekasihnya saat itu tidak akan berjalan dengan baik dan berujung dengan mengakhirinya. Itu saja... karena ia yakin, tujuh hari itu cukup untuk mengetahui isi hati seseorang.

Seokjin menatap Namjoon yang masih terdiam, dan tidak meneruskan kata-katanya.

Ia menggeleng dan kembali berjalan menghampiri Namjoon yang diam ditempat. Ia menarik lengan Namjoon, "Kau ini kenapa sih? Ayo aku punya tempat langganan ramen yang enak."

.

.

* * *

"Selamat makan!" Seokjin berseru semangat sambil menyeruput ramennya. Ramen di kedai ini memang yang terbaik, aromanya apalagi takkan mampu membuatmu menolak.

Ia sudah hampir menghabiskan setengah porsinya begitu ia menyadari Namjoon masih belum menyentuh mangkok ramennya, dan ia banyak sekali diam.

"Kau tak suka ramennya?" Tanya Seokjin.

Namjoon terperanjat, "Ah tidak... aku suka, hyung."

Seokjin terdiam, "Kau tahu aku benci itu. Aku benci kalau kau seakan terpaksa mengikutiku. Kau seharusnya bilang jika kau tak suka kuajak kesini."

"Aku tidak bermaksud begitu, hyung. Sungguh."

"kau dari tadi diam saja"

"Aku h—hanya... ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiranku"

Seokjin kembali memakan ramennya. "Kalau begitu sehabis ini kita langsung pulang saja."

"Kenapa?"

"Tidak baik juga jika dipaksakan, apalagi jika kita tidak menikmati waktu ini. Jadi kan untuk apa?" jawabnya.

Kali ini Namjoon terdiam lagi, ia suka bagaimana Seokjin dengan jujurnya mengatakan jika ia tak suka. Ia tak berpura-pura menikmati setiap hal yang dilakukan Namjoon, seperti kekasih-kekasih sebelumnya. Namjoon tersenyum.

"Sepatu."

Seokjin menghentikan tangannya yang sudah memegang sumpit untuk menyuapkan ramen kemulutnya. "Apa?"

Namjoon kali ini tersenyum kearah Seokjin, memperlihatkan lesung pipinya.

"Sepatu. Aku ingin membeli sepatu."

Namja yang lebih tua mengangguk, sambil menguyah ramen yang sudah masuk kemulutnya. Ia menelannya lalu menjawab, "Sepatu ya? Okay, I'm in!"

.

.

.

* * *

Mereka masuk ke salah satu pusat perbelanjaan dan langsung memasuki toko sepatu yang memang sudah terpikir di kedua benak mereka. Kedua lelaki itu mengelilingi seisi toko sambil melihat-lihat sepatu yang terpajang disana.

Hampir setengah jam mereka berputar, sebelum Seokjin memekik sambil memegang sebuah sepatu ditangannya.

"Ini keren sekali. Namjoon-ah, coba lihat ini."

Namjoon menyimpan sepatu yang sempat dipegangnya sebelum menghampiri Seokjin. Matanya ikut berbinar melihat sepatu ditangan kekasihnya itu.

"Wah hyung, ini benar-benar keren. Modelnya dan warnanya bagus sekali."

Mereka berdua langsung saling menatap, seolah mencoba membaca pikiran masing-masing. Beberapa detik kemudian mereka mengangguk. Memutuskan untuk membeli sepatu yang sama.

.

.

.

Hari itu mereka akhiri dengan menonton sebuah film yang memang sedang gencar dibicarakan di bioskop. Walaupun berakhir dengan Seokjin yang tertidur di bahu Namjoon ditengah-tengah film dan hampir menumpahkan cola yang ia pegang, beruntung Namjoon dengan cepat meraih colanya karena Seokjin sudah tertidur cukup lelap. Bukan salahnya juga sih, mereka mendapatkan jadwal pemutaran film sekitar jam sepuluh malam, jadi wajar kalau seokjin lelah dan mengantuk.

Namjoon menatap wajah Seokjin, ternyata benar kenapa Seokjin cukup populer di kalangan siswi sekolah, ia cukup tampan. Namjoon tersenyum sambil menyandarkan kepalanya diatas kepala Seokjin. Ia sungguh menikmati hari ini.

* * *

A/N: Hiiiiii, aku gak nyangka. ada yang tertarik baca cerita ini ^^

chapter ini belum sempet aku edit, jadi maaf yaa kalau ada typo.

sebelumnya, thanks banget buat yang udah follow dan juga favorite, makasih banyaaaak *loves*

baityexoshinta1: hehe satu-satu ya. kalo ini tamat, aku usahain di publish yang lainnya. ^^

Tazkiyah653, ddday0 , moodymonniej , Yessi94esy, Ineedtohateyou , esazame, Aiko Vallery : thanks for reading, ini udah dilanjut ya dear^^

JirinHope: apalagi kalau beneran ada namjin live actionnya, seru kayanya^^

gneiss02: hahaha couple senior? kyumin?

duitkoin : yup, they are really a sweetheart. sebetulnya untuk karakter namjin aku buat untuk bisa fit sama karakter di cerita ini, aku seneng kalo ada yang nemuin kalo karakter namjin disini hampir mendekati karakter mereka di real life. aku bakal terus belajar lagi, makasih banget udah baca dan reviewnya yaaaa *peluk*

Dd: Hi. ini sudah dilanjut yaaa. kalo update setiap hari sih kemungkinan engga, tapi aku usahain gak lama-lama updatenya yaaa. untuk Namjin pacaran apa engga, bisa ketemu dichapter ini^^

As usual, reviews are loveees~


	3. WEDNESDAY

**SEVEN DAYS.**

.

.

.

 **Main Pairing: NamJin**

 **Characters: BTS members**

 **.**

 **.**

 **All casts belong to themselves, and this story was inspired by a japanese movie/drama with the same title. I changed some plots here and there to fit the characters.**

 ***this is my very first published Namjin's fanfics. And i still have many of them on my laptop lol. This story only going to be around 7 chapters like the title, so enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **WEDNESDAY**

* * *

Seokjin berjalan keluar dari kereta bawah tanah yang ia naiki, matanya melirik jam yang melingkar ditangannya, masih ada cukup waktu sebelum kelasnya dimulai. Ia menikmati waktunya berjalan menuju pintu stasiun. Ia merogoh sakunya begitu merasa ponselnya bergetar, tertulis nama Namjoon disana.

"Selamat pagi." Sapanya.

" _Kau terdengar masih mengantuk."_ Terdengar suara Namjoon dari seberang, Seokjin hanya bergumam 'Hn' sebagai jawaban.

" _Hyung ada dimana?"_ tanya yang lebih muda.

"Stasiun."

" _Kau keluar melalui pintu utara atau selatan?"_

Seokjin menengok ke arah papan informasi yang ada di stasiun. "Aku keluar lewat pintu selatan. Aku lewat jalan pintas."

" _Ah sudah kuduga, ada minimarket disana. Ku tunggu ya"_

Seokjin mengernyitkan dahinya mendengar itu, apa itu artinya Namjoon ada disini?

.

.

Ia mempercepat jalannya menuju pintu selatan, setelah mengscan subway pass nya ia menengpk ke kiri dan kanan, benar saja ia menemukan minimarket sekaligus Namjoon disana.

Namjoon sendiri tak sendiri, ada dua gadis kelas satu dari sekolahnya ia berdiri disana. Seokjin tersenyum sambil membalas lambaian tangan Namjoon.

"Ah jadi Seokjin sunbae yang ditunggu." Ujar salah satu gadis dengan rambut yang digerai sebahu.

Namjoon hanya mengangguk, ia mengucapkan 'selamat pagi' begitu Seokjin sampai dihadapan mereka.

" Aku tak menyangka kalian cukup dekat, yang kutahu Namjoon sunbae jarang sekali muncul di klub musik." Ujar gadis satunya.

"Ah! Aku lupa ingin menanyakan ini, sunbae... siapa yang menjadi teman kencanmu minggu ini?" Gadis rambut sebahu tadi tiba-tiba bertanya lagi.

Seokjin melirik Namjoon yang hanya terdiam tak berniat menjawab.

"Sunbae~!"

"Aku." Jawab Seokjin sambil menyunggingkan senyumnya. Kedua gadis itu saling berpandangan kemudian tertawa, tak menyadari ekspresi kaget yang Namjoon berikan pada Seokjin.

"Eyy, Seokjin sunbae jangan bercanda. Ayolah Namjoon sunbae beri tahu kami~ aku penasaran sekali." Ujar kedua gadis itu sambil menarik blazer sekolah Namjoon.

Seokjin melirik Namjoon lagi yang masih tak bersuara.

"Sudah kubilang tadi aku."

Kedua gadis itu tertawa, "Eyy Seokjin sunbae berhenti bercanda, apa sunbae tahu? Ayo beritahu kami~"

Seokjin mengendikkan bahunya, "sudahlah. Ayo kita berjalan, nanti terlambat."

* * *

Kelas bahasa sebentar lagi akan berakhir, dan pikiran Seokjin menerawang ia bahkan tak peduli dengan Mrs. Kelly yang sedang memberikan beberapa tips grammar.

"Mengucapkan selamat pagi dan selamat tidur, pulang bersama, makan bersama, shopping bahkan menonton bersama... sebenarnya berpacaran itu harus seperti apa?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri. Ia bingung apalagi yang harus dilakukannya selama seminggu untuk menikmati kencannya bersama Namjoon.

Ia menghela nafas, menatap Mrs Kelly yang mulai membereskan perlengkapannya karena bel istirahat baru saja berbunyi. Tak sengaja matanya menangkap Yoongi yang sedang memberikan tugas tambahan yang belum ia kumpulkan.

"Ah benar juga, Yoongi bisa menjadi informan yang tepat!"

.

.

.

.

"Yoongi-ah" yang dipanggil menengok tanpa menjawab.

Seokjin mengambil kursi dan mulai duduk dihadapan Yoongi yang sedang memakan bekalnya.

"Aku ingin bertanya."

"Tanya saja."

Seokjin merenggut, temannya ini tak ada ekspresi sama sekali.

"Soal Namjoon." Ujarnya lagi.

"Kupikir akhir-akhir ini kau sering sekali bersama dengan Namjoon." Yoongi akhirnya mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Ya begitulah, dia datang ke klub akhir-akhir ini." Jawab Seokjin.

"Lalu apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

"Ah... aku hanya ingin tahu apa saja yang dilakukan Namjoon kalau sedang berkencan. Kau kan pernah menjadi pacar seminggunya." Tanya Seokjin tanpa basa-basi.

Yoongi berhenti mengunyah, ia memandang teman sekelasnya itu aneh. "kenapa kau ingin tahu?" tanyanya penuh selidik.

"Penasaran, sudahlah cepat beritahu aku. Apa kau sudah diapa-apakan olehnya?"

"Ya!" Yoongi nyaris saja menancapkan garpunya ke mata Seokjin. "Enak saja, bahkan berpegangan tangan saja nyaris tak pernah."

"Aku kan hanya bercanda." Seokjin menjauhkan garpu Yoongi.

"Kau tahu, Namjoon itu tidak terlalu suka skinship. Kita hanya melakukan kencan yang wajar tanpa sentuh-sentuh." Seokjin mengangguk. Ia mendengar bisik-bisik dari siswi dikelasnya dan menengok ke belakang. Ia menemukan Namjoon bersandar di dekat pintu kelasnya.

"Ah. Panjang umur orangnya datang." Celetuk Yoongi. Seokjin hanya tersenyum, ia beranjak dari kursinya dan berjalan keluar menghampiri Namjoon.

* * *

"Apa berkencan itu dengan selalu menemuiku selama jam istirahat?" Seokjin menyeruput susu coklat yang dibelikan Namjoon. Keduanya kini berada di atap sekolahnya sambil menikmati angin yang cukup sejuk hari ini.

"Hyung tak suka?" Tanya Namjoon hati-hati. Seokjin menggeleng, "bukannya aku pernah bilang, aku bukan tipe orang suka berpura-pura? Kalau aku tak suka aku pasti mengatakannya."

"Lagipula kau terus-terusan membelikanku barang dan makanan dengan uangmu." Sambungnya.

"Itu tak masalah, kita kan sepasang kekasih."

Seokjin menatap Namjoon, ia melihat ada sedikit bercak cat merah di dagunya. Ia menatapnya lama sampai tangannya tanpa sadar terulur dan menghapus bercak cat itu.

Namjoon berdiri kaku, dan Seokjin menyadarinya. Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri yang bertindak bodoh, baru beberapa saat yang lalu Yoongi memberi tahunya kalau Namjoon tak suka skinship.

"Ah maaf, ada sedikit cat di dagumu tadi."

"Tak apa. Tadi memang ada kelas seni. Aku tak sadar ada cat diwajahku." Namjoon menyeruput susunya sambil memandang ke atas langit.

"Hyung bagaimana kalau pulang sekolah nanti kita—"

"Jangan bolos klub lagi Namjoon." Namjoon cemberut. Keduanya terdiam beberapa menit sebelum Seokjin berkata. "Aku akan menunggumu, ditaman dekat stasiun."

"Tapi kalau aku bosan mungkin aku pulang saja." Sambungnya lagi.

"Tunggu aku hyung!"

Seokjin tertawa sambil mengangguk. "Baiklah, ayo kembali ke kelas. 5 menit lagi bel akan berbunyi."

.

.

.

Mereka berdua berjalan menuruni tangga dari atap. Namjoon bersikeras ingin berjalan ke kelas Seokjin terlebih dahulu karena kelasnya memang berada satu lantai dibawah kelas untuk senior. Seokjin hanya menurut saja, menurutnya itu tak masalah.

"Seokjin!" Namjoon ikut menoleh meskipun Seokjin yang dipanggil.

"Ken! Ada apa?" tanya Seokjin begitu menemukan sahabatnya yang memanggil.

"Aku menemukan buku tugasmu yang hilang." Sahabatnya itu mengayunkan buku tulis yang ada ditangannya. Seokjin sontak berlari mengambil bukunya dan memeluk sahabatnya. Well buku itu sangat penting, ia jadi tidak harus mengulang semua tugas yang diberikan gurunya.

"Aaak, Ken. Kau penyelamat hidupku! Aku mencintaimu." Seokjin mengeratkan pelukan itu saking senangnya.

"Hyung! Itu namanya selingkuh." Ujar Namjoon cukup keras untuk didengar keduanya.

Seokjin melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Namjoon, duh ia lupa.

Ken sendiri menyikut lengan sahabatnya, "Apa maksud dia dengan selingkuh?"

Seokjin hanya terkekeh dan tidak menjawab pertanyaan sahabatnya itu. Ia menarik Ken untuk berjalan meninggalkan Namjoon tapi sesaat kemudian ia berbalik. "Selingkuh bukan seperti ini Namjoon. Aku ke kelas dulu ya. Sampai bertemu nanti."

* * *

Taman dekat stasiun sore ini cukup ramai, apalagi dipenuhi pasangan yang berkencan. Seokjin menggerutu, ia menyesali rencananya untuk menunggu Namjoon disini. Anak kelas tiga memang sudah tidak diijinkan untuk menghadiri kegiatan klub secara rutin, sekolah mulai memperketat murid kelas tiga untuk lebih fokus pada pelajaran.

"Hyung!" Namjoon menepuk bahu Seokjin yang sedang menatap air mancur. "Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama."

Seokjin menggeleng. "Tak masalah." Ia meraih cappucino yang ia beli untuk Namjoon. "Untukmu, minumlah selama masih hangat."

Namjoon tersenyum, ia mengambil cup itu dan menyeruputnya. "Benar masih hangat, terima kasih." Matanya memandang sekitar. "Ramai juga disini."

"Begitulah, mereka semua berpasang-pasangan."

"Bukannya kita juga adalah pasangan, hyung?"

Seokjin terdiam. "Ah kau benar juga." Dirinya baru sadar, mereka disini juga sepasang kekasih kan itu artinya mereka sama saja dengan yang lain yang menikmati waktunya di taman. Seokjin menatap Namjoon, rambutnya sedikit berantakan tapi tetap terlihat tampan.

Namjoon yang merasa ditatap Seokjin, mengalihkan perhatiannya dan memandang kekasihnya itu. Mereka berdua saling bertatapan. Dan entah apa yang merasuki Seokjin, ia menutup matanya seolah menunggu Namjoon melakukan sesuatu, entahlah Seokjin hanya ingin tahu apa yang akan Namjoon lakukan jika ia bertindak seperti ini.

Dua menit berlalu dan tak ada pergerakan, Seokjin nyaris saja menyerah sebelum ia merasakan sesuatu menempel dibibirnya. Ia membuka matanya perlahan dan melihat Namjoon menciumnya. Namja yang lebih tua menyentuh bibirnya sendiri begitu Namjoon melepas ciumannya.

"Itu..."

Seokjin tak bisa melanjutkan kalimatnya karena Namjoon meraih dagunya lagi dan menciumnya. Kali ini tidak hanya menempel seperti tadi, Namjoon sedikit menggerakkan dan melumat bibirnya. Ciuman itu hanya sebentar, mereka berdua menyadari bahwa mereka berada ditempat umum.

Seokjin memandang Namjoon, jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

"Itu... err, Namjoon, ayo kita pulang."

Namjoon mengangguk, tak ada yang bersuara lagi. Sedangkan Seokjin sendiri merutuki dirinya yang bodoh dengan mencoba memancing Namjoon. _'ah Yoongi tukang bohong.'_

* * *

A/N: EEEEEEPPPPPPPP. Maafkan belum di edit. Minal Aidin Wal Faidzin semuaaaa. reviewnya aku balas di chapter depan yaaaa

Enjoy, dan jangan lupa reviewnya yaaa byeeee~


	4. THURSDAY

SEVEN DAYS.

.

.

.

 **Main Pairing: NamJin**

 **Characters: BTS members**

 **.**

 **.**

 **All casts belong to themselves, and this story was inspired by a japanese movie/drama with the same title. I changed some plots here and there to fit the characters.**

 ***this is my very first published Namjin's fanfics. And i still have many of them on my laptop lol. This story only going to be around 7 chapters like the title, so enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **THURSDAY**

 _ **Beep. Beep. Beep.**_

Alarm itu berbunyi beberapa kali, sampai di deringannya yang ketiga akhirnya Namjoon membuka mata, tangannya terulur menekan tombol dismiss di ponselnya. Ia mendudukan dirinya dan bersandar di kepala ranjangnya memikirkan kejadian kemarin sore.

' _Bagaimana kalau hari ini semua berubah?'_

Kakinya ia gerakan ke kamar mandi, bersiap-siap untuk pergi kesekolah.

' _Bagaimana kalau ia menganggap semua ini hanya main-main?'_

Namjoon menghela nafas, ia tak menyadari bahwa dirinya sudah berjalan menuju stasiun, pikirannya terus saja berputar dengan kejadian kemarin. Ia benar-benar khawatir, bagaimana jika Seokjin berubah dan menjauhinya karena ciuman kemarin. Ia sendiri tak tahu, otaknya seolah tak berfungsi dan tanpa ia sadari ia menciumnya, bahkan dua kali.

 _Bagaimana jika Seokjin hyung tak mau menemuiku lagi?_ _Bagaimana—'_

"Selamat pagi." Namjoon tersentak menemukan dirinya sudah keluar dari pintu stasiun dan menemukan Seokjin berdiri disebelahnya.

"Pagi, hyung." Dirinya menatap Seokjin canggung.

"Kau sedikit pendiam hari ini." Ujar yang lebih tua. Namjoon hanya mengangguk, "Ada sedikit hal yang mengganggu pikiranku" jawabnya.

Seokjin memberikan senyumnya, "Eits, jangan berpikiran macam-macam. Juga jangan berpikiran aku akan memberikanmu _morning kiss._ Karena yang kemarin itu hanya ketidaksengajaan." Ia melipat tangannya di dada. "lagipula itu salahmu." Tambahnya.

Namjoon tertawa, entahlah ia sedikit lega Seokjin tidak menjauhinya. "Itu bukan ketidaksengajaan hyung, itu jebakan."

"Maksudmu?"

Namjoon hanya tersenyum sebagai jawaban, ' _iya, aku yang terjebak olehmu.'_

* * *

Untuk sekian kalinya, waktu istirahat mereka habiskan berdua di atap sekolah. Menikmati angin sejuk dan suasana yang sepi, untungnya siswa-siswi lain memang jarang sekali mengunjungi atap sekolah.

"Ah aku mengantuk. Aku susah tidur kemarin malam" Seokjin menguap dan mengusak rambutnya kebiasaan dirinya ketika mengantuk.

"Tidur saja hyung, masih ada cukup waktu sebelum kelas selanjutnya dimulai."

"Aku terus-terusan tidur didepanmu, waktu dibioskop juga aku tidak sengaja tertidur." Seokjin sendiri agak malu dengan tingkahnya yang bisa-bisanya ketiduran di kencan pertama mereka.

"Tak masalah."

Seokjin tiba-tiba menjatuhkan kepalanya di atas paha Namjoon, "Kalo begitu aku mau tidur, kau jadi bantalku ya."

"Eh, hyung... tapi" Namjoon sungguh kaget.

Seokjin menepuk-nepuk paha Namjoon, "Eyy. Pahamu otot semua... keras sekali."

"Bagaimana lagi... aku kan bukan perempuan."

"Iya aku tahu." Seokjin menyamankan dirinya dan menutup mata, mencoba untuk tidur. Tetapi ia tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu. Pria itu langsung mendudukan dirinya membuat Namjoon kaget untuk kedua kalinya.

"Namjoon."

"Astaga hyung, ada apa?"

"Ada seseorang dikelasku yang pernah menjadi kekasih seminggumu." Seokjin tiba-tiba teringat Yoongi. "Namanya Min Yoongi, kau ingat?" Tanyanya.

Namjoon mengangguk. Ia memang mengingat beberapa orang yang pernah ia kencani. Apalagi ia tak banyak mengencani laki-laki. Jadi ia cukup ingat Yoongi.

"Ah sudah kuduga, sifat unik Yoongi memang akan sulit dilupakan" celetuk Seokjin mengingat teman nyentriknya itu. "Apa kau sering menghubunginya?" Tanyanya lagi penasaran.

"Aku tidak pernah menghubungi lagi orang yang pernah kukencani."

Entah kenapa jawaban Namjoon membuat Seokjin terdiam.

"Tapi mungkin mereka masih suka menghubungimu, kan?"

Namjoon menggeleng, "Aku tak tahu, aku tidak pernah menjawab panggilan dari nomor yang tak dikenal."

Seokjin terdiam lagi beberapa detik sebelum ia mengatakan dengan lirih, "Jadi... kau menghapus semua nomor orang yang kau kencani setelah hubungan kalian berakhir. Bukankah... itu kejam?"

Namjoon tak langsung menjawab, pandangannya ia alihkan untuk menatap Seokjin yang berada disisinya.

"Bukankah, seorang kekasih tidak akan suka jika kekasihnya menghubungi orang lain yang pernah dikencaninya?"

Keduanya larut dalam pikiran masing-masing. Pikiran Seokjin dipenuhi oleh kemungkinan Namjoon yang akan memutuskan semua kontak dengannya begitu hubungan mereka berakhir, dan itu berarti tinggal dalam hitungan hari. Apa ketika mereka berakhir diakhir pekan ini, Namjoon akan menghapus kontaknya juga lalu bertingkah seolah mereka tak saling kenal?

 _ **Drrt.. Drrt. Drrt.**_

Namjoon merogoh ponsel disakunya yang bergetar, muncul seorang nama yang dikenalnya disana. Ia melirik Seokjin yang masih menunduk tak mengeluarkan suaranya. Panggilan itu berhenti tapi kemudian muncul lagi hanya selang beberapa detik.

"Hyung, aku akan menjawab panggilan sebentar." Ujarnya sambil berjalan beberapa langkah dari tempat Seokjin duduk.

Langsung terdengar suara perempuan yang sangat dikenalnya begitu ia menekan tombol hijau di ponselnya.

" _ **Namjoon. Minjoon benar-benar lelaki paling buruk.—"**_

"— _ **aku bahkan menghubunginya duluan tetapi dia tetap marah padaku."**_

"Apakah kau meminta maaf dengan benar?" Seokjin bisa mendengar suara Namjoon, karena memang posisinya tidak terlalu jauh.

" _ **Kenapa aku yang harus meminta maaf? Kau berada dipihaknya?"**_

Namjoon menghela nafas, "Dipihaknya? Kau yang berselingkuh Jinnie, Ini bukan salahku."

Seokjin langsung menoleh mendengar nama Jinnie. Ia sempat mendengar beberapa rumor yang mengatakan bahwa Namjoon memang pernah menjalin hubungan dengan Jinnie, entahlah siapapun gadis itu. Ia jadi teringat gadis yang mengantar Namjoon di hari dirinya mengajak Namjoon berpacaran.

Seokjin sendiri tak mengerti, kakinya tanpa diduga melangkah menghampiri Namjoon dan langsung merebut ponsel laki-laki itu.

Namjoon sendiri hanya berdiri kaku begitu Seokjin merebut ponselnya, terlalu kaget. Ponsel itu bergetar lagi ditangan Seokjin.

Seokjin meremas tangannya marah, ia melempar ponsel itu kembali ke arah Namjoon.

"Kau dengan mudahnya menghapus semua nomor orang yang menyukaimu. Tapi kau menyimpan nomor orang yang kau sukai. Apa maksudnya itu?" Teriaknya marah.

"Kenapa... kau marah hyung?"

"Kenapa?!" Seokjin mengusak rambutnya kasar. "Karena saat ini statusku adalah kekasihmu, apa salahnya dengan itu?!" Seokjin menatap Namjoon kemudian pergi meninggalkan lelaki itu dengan perasaan yang tak menentu.

Namjoon menatap kepergian Seokjin dengan nanar. Ia merasakan ponselnya bergetar lagi menunjukan nama yang sama. Dirinya terduduk begitu saja di lantai atap.

"Kau menangis?" Tanyanya begitu menjawab panggilan itu dan terdengar isakan dari seberang.

"Kenapa tidak memaafkannya saja?" ia kemudian menghela nafas. "Ia hanya berselingkuh darimu satu kali, setahun yang lalu. Dan kau sudah membalaskan dendammu dengan berselingkuh darinya juga kan?" jelasnya.

" _ **satu kali atau lebih, itu sama saja."**_ Terdengar isakan disana.

"Ya... dan itu tidak bisa dimaafkan, ya kan? Karena kau mencintai kakakku lebih dari siapapun."

"Aku selalu iri padanya, mendapatkan cintamu sebegitunya."

" _ **Itu karena kau bodoh. I Love You, Namjoon."**_ Ujar gadis itu. Namjoon tersenyum.

"I Love You, too. Tapi..."

.

.

.

* * *

Namjoon berjalan keluar gerbang sekolahnya. Hatinya berkecamuk memikirkan bagaimana caranya untuk meminta maaf pada Seokjin. Ia melihat lelaki yang menjadi kekasihnya saat ini berdiri didekat gerbang.

' _Apa hyung menungguku?'_

Belum sempat ia menyapanya, Seokjin sudah menyapanya duluan. "Hai." Sapa Seokjin sambil melemparkan sebotol air mineral kearahnya.

Namjoon cukup takjub dengan perubahan mood Seokjin yang cepat.

"Hyung..."

"Ayo kita pulang bersama." Ajaknya dengan senyuman yang membuat Namjoon terpesona.

Mereka berjalan menuju stasiun melalui taman yang kemarin mereka lewati. Namjoon meneguk air yang tadi Seokjin berikan, menawarinya pada Seokjin yang juga memang terlihat kehausan.

"Aku minta maaf." Ujar Seokjin sambil memberikan botolnya kembali pada Namjoon.

"Aku tidak tahu, kenapa tadi aku bisa menjadi marah." Sambungnya. Melihat Namjoon belum mengeluarkan suara iapun meneruskan "Lagipula kita ini kan hanya berpacaran sementara, aku sendiri bingung kenapa aku malah marah-marah padamu. Aku kan tak berhak."

Namjoon tersenyum sambil menatap Seokjin. "Tak apa hyung, tidak seharusnya kau yang meminta maaf. Lagipula aku tipe orang yang suka diikat seperti itu, aku suka." Ujarnya dengan senyumnya penuh arti.

* * *

Sementara jauh di tempat lain, ada gadis yang terus memandangi ponselnya. Kata-kata dari orang yang dihubunginya tadi masih terngiang di telinganya.

"Dasar bodoh" celetuk gadis itu.

.

.

" _ **Aku selalu iri padanya, mendapatkan cintamu sebegitunya."**_

"Itu karena kau bodoh. I Love You, Namjoon." Ujar gadis itu

" _ **I Love You, too. Tapi..."**_

"Apa?" ada sedikit jeda disana.

" _ **Aku tidak akan menjawab panggilanmu lagi..."**_

" _ **...seperti kau yang selalu menomorsatukan kakakku,—"**_

"— _ **aku sudah menemukan seseorang. Melebihimu Jinnie. Seseorang yang benar-benar aku cintai."**_

* * *

 **A/N: AAAAAAAAAK, BYEEEE~ Chapter selanjutnya nunggu aku update ff aku yang lain dulu yaaa hehehe  
**


	5. FRIDAY

**SEVEN DAYS.**

* * *

 **Main Pairing: NamJin**

 **Characters: BTS members**

 **.**

 **.**

 **All casts belong to themselves, and this story was inspired by a japanese movie/drama with the same title. I changed some plots here and there to fit the characters.**

 ***this is my very first published Namjin's fanfics. And i still have many of them on my laptop lol. This story only going to be around 7 chapters like the title, so enjoy!**

* * *

 **FRIDAY**

* * *

Seokjin menyamankan dirinya dan menutup mata, mencoba untuk tidur.

 _"Namjoon."_

 _"Astaga hyung, ada apa?"_

 _"Ada seseorang dikelasku yang pernah menjadi kekasih seminggumu." Seokjin tiba-tiba teringat Yoongi. "Namanya Min Yoongi, kau ingat?" Tanyanya._

 _Namjoon mengangguk. Ia memang mengingat beberapa orang yang pernah ia kencani. Apalagi ia tak banyak mengencani laki-laki. Jadi ia cukup ingat Yoongi._

 _"Ah sudah kuduga, sifat unik Yoongi memang akan sulit dilupakan" celetuk Seokjin mengingat teman nyentriknya itu. "Apa kau sering menghubunginya?" Tanyanya lagi penasaran._

 _"Aku tidak pernah menghubungi lagi orang yang pernah kukencani."_

 _Entah kenapa jawaban Namjoon membuat Seokjin terdiam._

 _"Tapi mungkin mereka masih suka menghubungimu, kan?"_

 _Namjoon menggeleng, "Aku tak tahu, aku tidak pernah menjawab panggilan dari nomor yang tak dikenal."_

 _Seokjin terdiam lagi beberapa detik sebelum ia mengatakan dengan lirih, "Jadi... kau menghapus semua nomor orang yang kau kencani setelah hubungan kalian berakhir. Bukankah... itu kejam?"_

 _Namjoon tak langsung menjawab, pandangannya ia alihkan untuk menatap Seokjin yang berada disisinya._

 _"Bukankah, seorang kekasih tidak akan suka jika kekasihnya menghubungi orang lain yang pernah dikencaninya?"_

 _Keduanya larut dalam pikiran masing-masing. Pikiran Seokjin dipenuhi oleh kemungkinan Namjoon yang akan memutuskan semua kontak dengannya begitu hubungan mereka berakhir, dan itu berarti tinggal dalam hitungan hari. Apa ketika mereka berakhir diakhir pekan ini, Namjoon akan menghapus kontaknya juga lalu bertingkah seolah mereka tak saling kenal?_

 _ **Drrt.. Drrt. Drrt.**_

 _Namjoon merogoh ponsel disakunya yang bergetar, muncul seorang nama yang dikenalnya disana. Ia melirik Seokjin yang masih menunduk tak mengeluarkan suaranya. Panggilan itu berhenti tapi kemudian muncul lagi hanya selang beberapa detik._

 _"Hyung, aku akan menjawab panggilan sebentar." Ujarnya sambil berjalan beberapa langkah dari tempat Seokjin duduk._

 _Langsung terdengar suara perempuan yang sangat dikenalnya begitu ia menekan tombol hijau di ponselnya._

 _"_ _ **Namjoon. Minjoon benar-benar lelaki paling buruk.—"**_

 _"—_ _ **aku bahkan menghubunginya duluan tetapi dia tetap marah padaku."**_

 _"Apakah kau meminta maaf dengan benar?" Seokjin bisa mendengar suara Namjoon, karena memang posisinya tidak terlalu jauh._

 _"_ _ **Kenapa aku yang harus meminta maaf? Kau berada dipihaknya?"**_

 _Namjoon menghela nafas, "Dipihaknya? Kau yang berselingkuh Jinnie, Ini bukan salahku."_

 _Seokjin langsung menoleh mendengar nama Jinnie. Ia sempat mendengar beberapa rumor yang mengatakan bahwa Namjoon memang pernah menjalin hubungan dengan Jinnie, entahlah siapapun gadis itu. Ia jadi teringat gadis yang mengantar Namjoon di hari dirinya mengajak Namjoon berpacaran._

 _Seokjin sendiri tak mengerti, kakinya tanpa diduga melangkah menghampiri Namjoon dan langsung merebut ponsel laki-laki itu._

 _Namjoon sendiri hanya berdiri kaku begitu Seokjin merebut ponselnya, terlalu kaget. Ponsel itu bergetar lagi ditangan Seokjin._

 _Seokjin meremas tangannya marah, ia melempar ponsel itu kembali ke arah Namjoon._

 _"Kau dengan mudahnya menghapus semua nomor orang yang menyukaimu. Tapi kau menyimpan nomor orang yang kau sukai. Apa maksudnya itu?" Teriaknya marah._

"Kenapa aku bisa bertingkah seperti itu, ya Tuhan. Aku tak tahu"

Seokjin meraih ponselnya dinakas, waktu menunjukkan jam 6 pagi, "Ah aku masih ngantuk" lirihnya sambil memejamkan matanya kembali.

.

.

.

.

Diseberang sana, Namjoon melakukan hal yang sama, terbaring di tempat tidur dengan pikiran yang menerawang.

 _"Kenapa... kau marah hyung?"_

 _"Kenapa?!" Seokjin mengusak rambutnya kasar. "Karena saat ini statusku adalah kekasihmu, apa salahnya dengan itu?!" Seokjin menatap Namjoon kemudian pergi meninggalkan lelaki itu dengan perasaan yang tak menentu._

 _Namjoon menatap kepergian Seokjin dengan nanar. Ia merasakan ponselnya bergetar lagi menunjukan nama yang sama. Dirinya terduduk begitu saja di lantai atap._

 _"Kau menangis?" Tanyanya begitu menjawab panggilan itu dan terdengar isakan dari seberang._

 _"Kenapa tidak memaafkannya saja?" ia kemudian menghela nafas. "Ia hanya berselingkuh darimu satu kali, setahun yang lalu. Dan kau sudah membalaskan dendammu dengan berselingkuh darinya juga kan?" jelasnya._

 _"_ _satu kali atau lebih, itu sama saja."_ _Terdengar isakan disana._

 _"Ya... dan itu tidak bisa dimaafkan, ya kan? Karena kau mencintai kakakku lebih dari siapapun."_

 _"Aku selalu iri padanya, mendapatkan cintamu sebegitunya."_

 _"_ _Itu karena kau bodoh. I Love You, Namjoon."_ _Ujar gadis itu. Namjoon tersenyum._

 _"I Love You, too. Tapi..."_

 _"Apa?" ada sedikit jeda disana._

 _"_ _Aku tidak akan menjawab panggilanmu lagi..."_

 _"_ _...seperti kau yang selalu menomorsatukan kakakku,—"_

 _"—_ _aku sudah menemukan seseorang. Melebihimu Jinnie. Seseorang yang benar-benar aku cintai."_

 _._

 _._

'Kisah cinta ku dan dia yang terbatas waktu..'

'Siapa juga yang membatasi waktu dengan hanya seminggu…'

'Hmm, itu artinya hanya tinggal 3 hari yang tersisa, Jumat, Sabtu dan Minggu. '

'Apakah aku benar-benar ingin mengakhirinya? Sebenarnya apa yang benar-benar kumau? Apa yang harus aku lakukan…?'

* * *

Seokjin berjalan keluar pintu stasiun, merapikan kemejanya yang sedikit berantakan, ia masih sangat mengantuk, sulit sekali rasanya untuk terlelap sejak semalam.

"Seokjin Hyung!" Ia mendongakkan kepalanya yang sejak tadi tertunduk, menemukan Namjoon bersandar didekat mesin minuman beberapa langkah didepannya, dan seperti biasa laki-laki yang lebih muda itu dikerumuni gadis-gadis junior sekolahnya. "Selamat pagi!" lanjut Namjoon.

Seokjin berjalan menghampirinya, "Kau bilang kau dulu dicampakkan, aku rasa itu karena kau terlalu popular." Ujarnya sambil berjalan melewati Namjoon dan fanclubnya.

"Huh? Tunggu hyung..." Namjoon berusaha mengikuti Seokjin yang mulai berjalan didepannya. Agak sulit dengan beberapa gadis yang terus mengikutinya ' _kenapa kau selalu menunggu disini? Seperti apa pacarmu minggu ini?'_ itulah pertanyaan yang sejak tadi mereka lontarkan.

Namjoon tersenyum, "Maaf, ada sesuatu yang perlu kubicarakan dengan Seokjin hyung. Bisakah kalian memberi kami privasi?" tanyanya dengan sopan membuat para gadis itu mengangguk dan mulai berjalan kearah yang lain.

Namun sebenarnya sepanjang perjalanan menuju sekolah tidak ada yang mereka bicarakan, hanya Namjoon yang terus memperhatikan Seokjin menggerutu entah karena apa.

.

.

.

.

.

' _You may go…'_ Seokjin menuliskan kalimat tersebut diatas buku tulisnya, Mr. Jang terus menyebutkan kalimat tersebut sebagai penggunaan kata 'may' dalam bahasa inggris, walau itu hanya masuk ke telinga kanan dan keluar lagi dari sisi lainnya. Pikiran Seokjin terlalu sibuk oleh kemungkinan Namjoon dan Jinnie bersatu kembali. "Bagaimanpun dia masih menyimpan nomornya, itu artinya masih ada kemungkinan bagi mereka…." Lirihnya sambil menggaruk kepalanya dengan frustasi, untung saja bel berbunyi dengan cepat jika tidak bisa saja Seokjin terkena hukuman Mr. Jang karena tidak memperhatikan pelajaran.

"Jinnie!" Seokjin mendelik dengan malas ke arah sahabatnya,

"Ey, ada apa dengan wajahmu?" Protes Ken, yang baru saja datang dan mendapat respon yang buruk dari sahabatnya.

"Tak ada apa-apa." Ujarnya, ' _hanya saja aku mulai pusing, mendengar orang-orang menyebutkan nama itu, Jinnie… aku mulai gerah mendengar nama itu.'_ batinnya, merutuki kebiasaan sahabatnya memanggilnya dengan sebutan itu.

"Hmm... aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan mu, tapi aku punya kejutan yang bisa membuatmu semangat lagi" Ken tersenyum bangga. "Apa kau _free_ hari minggu depan?"

"Sepertinya begitu, aku tak ada acara. Kenapa? Mau pergi ke suatu tempat?"

Ken merogoh sakunya dan memberikan selembar tiket pada Seokjin. Pria itu mengerutkan dahinya sambil menerima selembar kertas itu dari Ken. "Apa ini?"

"Yah… aku mendapatkan itu tiket premiere salah satu film. Tapi aku harus mengantar adikku pindahan hari itu, jadi kupikir untuk memberikannya padamu"

Seokjin membaca judul film yang tertera, "Tiket premiere…"

"Iya, dan kau tahu… itu sangat terbatas. Kupikir kau bisa mengajak seseorang untuk menemanimu kesana, bagaimanapun tiketnya untuk dua orang."

"Kau benar-benar memberikannya padaku?" Seokjin tersenyum, sepertinya asik juga menonton film dihari pertama film itu dirilis, apalagi ini gratis.

Ken menggangguk, dan langsung mendapatkan teriakan girang dari Seokjin. "Thank you Ken!" membuat si pemberi tiket kaget dengan tingkahnya,

"Eyy… kau sudah punya pacar ya?" Senyuman Seokjin mulai berubah, "Apa yang membuatmu berpikir seperti itu?"

Ken mengendikkan bahunya, "Kau bertingkah seperti itu, hmm seperti kau sudah memiliki orang yang akan kau ajak nanti. Iya kan? Mengakulah!" tunjuknya pada Seokjin, merasa sedikit kesal sahabatnya itu menyembunyikan darinya.

* * *

Seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, ia pulang bersama dengan Namjoon lagi. Setelah pikirannya berkecamuk sedari tadi ditambah mengusir Ken keluar dari kelasnya cukup membuatnya lelah. Mereka berjalan ditangga yang menuju ke turunan kearah rumah Seokjin.

"Namjoon-ah." Akhirnya Seokjin membuka suara. Sejak tadi tak ada yang memulai pembicaraan.

"Ini untukmu." Ujarnya seraya memberikan tiket yang tadi diberikan Ken pada Namjoon. "Kau bisa mengajak Jinnie kesana.. mungkin saja itu bisa memperbaiki hubungan kalian" tambahnya.

Langkah Namjoon terhenti, ia menatap nanar selembar tiket ditangannya.

"Kau masih menyukainya kan?" Lanjut Seokjin, "Aku rasa tidak ada yang bisa kita lakukan, jika kau masih mengharapkannya." Ujarnya, mengabaikan hatinya yang sedikit bergetar.

Namjoon menatap Seokjin, "Kenapa kau bicara seperti itu?" tatapannya menajam, ia meremas tiket ditangannya. "Ketika kemarin kau marah padaku, ketika kau mengatakan bahwa saat ini kau adalah kekasihku, aku begitu senang."

"Kenapa sulit sekali, kenapa begitu sulit untuk menyukai seseorang."

Seokjin terdiam, "Namjoon..."

"Pernahkah orang-orang menberitahumu kalau kau sangat tidak peka?"

"Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Hyung... Kau selalu terlihat peduli dan benar-benar memperhatikan sesuatu. Padahal sebenarnya kau tipe orang yang tak terduga, kau berisik dan bertingkah seadanya, kau akan langsung mengatakan apapun yang ada dipikiranmu tanpa berpikir dahulu, kau mengatakan tidak jika memang kau tidak suka. Kau selalu menyuarakan isi hatimu, walaupun kau selalu lupa dengan apa yang kau katakan. Namun aku menyukai sifatmu itu..."

Hati Seokjin merasa tergetar, bukan hanya satu dua orang yang menyebutnya tidak peka. Ia cukup sering mendengar kata itu ditujukan padanya. Terlintas dipikirannya kenangan dengan mantan kekasihnya dulu, yang menganggap bahwa Seokjin yang tak pernah mengerti, yang selalu diakhiri dengan ia yang disbanding-bandingkan dengan orang lain.

"Namjoon, terima kasih."

"Mengapa kau berterina kasih?"

"Aku selalu membuat kecewa orang yang kusayang dengan sikap ku ini, jujur itu membuatku terluka. Teman-temanku bahkan meninggalkanku satu persatu, tapi... Terima kasih, ini pertama kalinya aku mendengar aku tak perlu menjadi orang lain."

Namjoon menggeleng, "Hyung, kau benar-benar tidak peka..."

"Eh? Nam-"

"Seokjin sunbae!" Mereka berdua mengalihkan perhatian pada seorang gadis kelas satu yang tiba-tiba muncul. "Bi-bisakah aku meminta waktumu sebentar?" Pintanya dengan gugup.

Seokjin menoleh ke arah Namjoon, yang memandangi tanah seolah ada sesuatu menarik disana. "Pergilah, aku akan menunggu disini" Ujar yang termuda.

* * *

Seokjin dan gadis itu berhenti disebuah taman tak jauh dari tempatnya dan Namjoon tadi. Ia memandang gadis yang ternyata bernama Eunjung, ia tak terlalu mengenal gadis ini namun ia sering melihatnya disekitaran koridor kelasnya.

"Apa yang kau ingin katakan?" Tanyanya menatap sang gadis yang terlihat sangat gugup.

"A-aku menyukaimu, sunbaenim." Jawabnya

"Apa yang kau sukai dariku, Eunjung-ssi?" Seokjin tersenyum sambil menerawang.

Gadis itu menggigit bibirnya, "Aku selalu memperhatikanmu dari dulu…" mulainya. "Kau selalu terlihat rapi dan memiliki selera yang baik, kau adalah pria idamanku sunbae!" ujarnya.

Seokjin memindahkan arah pandangnya ke tanah. "Terima kasih, tapi… aku pasti akan membuatmu kecewa Eunjung-ssi"

"Tidak mungkin."

Seokjin tersenyum getir, gadis ini berkata seolah ia sangat mengenai dirinya. Seokjin mungkin pandai bergaul namun ia tidak terlalu terbuka jika bukan pada sahabat terdekatnya.

"Maafkan aku, tapi aku sudah memiliki kekasih."

Eunjung memandang nanar kearah Seokjin, terlihat kecewa juga ada sedikit rasa penasaran dihatinya. Gadis itu tak pernah melihat Seokjin menggandeng seorang wanita selama ini. "Dia…. Orangnya bagaimana?"

Seokjin tersenyum, "Dia yang menyukaiku apa adanya, aku benar-benar minta maaf Eunjung-ssi" Ia menepuk bahu gadis yang berada didepannya, tanpa banyak berkata Seokjin berlalu pergi. Ia yakin suatu hari gadis itu akan mengerti, bahwa yang gadis itu rasakan hanya rasa kagum.

 _Hanya tersisa dua hari untukku menjadi kekasihnya._

Namjoon memainkan ponselnya, posisinya masih sama seperti saat Seokjin meninggalkannya, ia menghela nafas untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu."

Namjoon mendongakkan kepalanya dan menemukan Seokjin berdiri disana, ia kemudian berdiri sambil menepuk debu yang menempel di celananya.

"Namjoon-ah, dimana rumahmu?"

"Huh?" Ia menatap yang Seokjin dengan bingung.

"Kau yang selalu menemaniku pulang, aku juga ingin melakukan itu." Ujar yang lebih tua sambil tersenyum.

"Tak apa hyung, itu memang keinginanku."

Seokjin menggeleng, ia rasa ia belum pernah melakukan apapun untuk Namjoon, selalu saja Namjoon yang menemaninya, mengantarnya, membelikannya makanan. Ia ingin melakukan sesuatu juga sebagai kekasih Namjoon.

"Justru karena itu, aku juga ingin melakukan hal yang sama untukmu"

Namjoon mengangguk, tak ingin mengecewakan Seokjin. "Baiklah kalau begitu kita harus putar arah hyung"

"Apa? Kita tidak lewat sini?"

"Rumahku ada diujung jalan sana…" Seokjin bahkan tak tahu bahwa selama ini arah rumah meraka benar-benar berlawanan.

.

.

.

.

Seokjin menatap rumah besar dihadapannya, mulutnya nyaris terbuka lebar karena rumah didepannya ini sangat lah besar. Seokjin bahkan tak tahu apakah bangunan ini masih pantas disebut rumah.

' _Selamat datang Tuan Namjoon'._ Terdengar suara seseorang dari intercom rumah itu.

"Aku pulang, aku datang bersama seorang teman bi." Jawab Namjoon begitu mendengar suara bibi penjaga rumahnya.

' _Baik, Tuan'_

Seokjin menghampiri Namjoon dengan gugup, "Namjoon, kukira aku berkunjung kerumahmu lain kali saja, aku—"

"Hyung, kau sudah mengantarku sejauh ini, mampir dulu sebentar"

Seokjin baru akan memberikan alasan, namun pintu gerbang sudah terbuka dan ia tak bisa apa-apa karena Namjoon sudah menariknya masuk.

Namjoon berjalan dengan menarik lengan Seokjin yang seolah ingin kabur, ia membuka pintu utama dengan segera. "Aku pulang…"

Tak berselang lama terdengar bunyi langkah kaki dan Seokjin melihat ada seorang gadis keluar, "Selamat datang Namjoon, wah kau membawa teman."

Gadis itu menghampiri Seokjin dan menatapnya dari atas ke bawah. "Dia manis juga."

' _Apa mungkin dia kakaknya Namjoon?'_ batin Seokjin.

"Berapa umurnya? Siapa namanya?" Tanya gadis itu pada Namjoon.

Namjoon menarik gadis itu kearahnya, "Jinnie, itu tidak sopan!"

"Eh kenapa? Apa dia orang yang kau ceritakan? Kulitnya begitu putih? Biarkan aku bertanya padanya" Gadis itu sedikit merengek manja pada Namjoon.

Seokjin terdiam, tak menghiraukan pertanyaan-pertanyaan dari gadis itu, sebuah nama terus mengganggu pikirannya. _'Jinnie…Jadi dia itu Jinnie? Entah kenapa, aku benar-benar tak menyukai situasi ini..'_

"Namjoon, aku hanya ingin menyapanya." Gadis itu mengulurkan tangannya untuk berkenalan pada Seokjin namun tangan si gadis di tangkap oleh Namjoon dengan cepat. "Jangan menyentuhnya, aku akan marah!"

' _sebegitu mencintainya kah dia sampai tidak memperbolehkan gadis itu menyentuhku.."_

"Aku hanya ingin mengenalnya, dia orangnya kan? Dia yang membuatkau me—" ungkapan gadis itu terpotong karena Namjoon segera menutup mulutnya.

Seokjin mengepalkan tangannya, "Apa-apaan ini?" Tanyanya lirih. Ada gemuruh dihatinya melihat semua adegan ini, ia merasa tak nyaman.

"Hyung…"

"Ini menyebalkan, Namjoon, APA MAKSUDNYA INI?!" Seokjin menatap Namjoon marah, sebenarnya ia sendiri tidak tahu mengapa ia sepanik ini, hatinya tak nyaman, dan ia merasa tidak tahu apa-apa. Ia bingung dengan gadis didepannya, dengan tingkah Namjoon, ia benar-benar tak tahu apa yang harus dilakuakan sebelum berlari meninggalkan kediaman Namjoon.

.

.

.

.

"Hyung tunggu!" Namjoon berlari mengejar Seokjin, tak peduli pandangan orang-orang menatap mereka dengan aneh. Seokjin berlari cukup cepat.

"Pergi, jangan ikuti aku!" teriak Seokjin melihat pemuda itu mengerjarnya

"Tidak, hyung. Tunggu!" Namjoon menahan tangan Seokjin begitu ia berhasil menggapai laki-laki itu.

"LEPASKAN AKU!" Teriak Seokjin. Ia menepis tangan Namjoon dan berjalan mundur berusaha menjauh dari Namjoon. Ia tidak ingin bertemu dengannya dalam keadaan seperti ini,

"Hyung, kenapa kau begitu marah?"

 _Kenapa aku marah?_

 _Yoongi bilang, tujuh hari cukup itu membuatku serasa didalam mimpi, tapi tidak… tujuh hari ini…._

Seokjin tak menyadari bahwa ia berada diujung tangga, kakinya tak menemukan lahan untuk dipijak, bagaikan terhempas Seokjin nyaris saja jatuh kebelakang, namun Namjoon segera menarik lengannya.

"Awas!"

Tubuh Seokjin menimpa Namjoon yang berhasil menyelamatkannya, pria yang lebih tua itu mematung, ia bisa mendengar detak jantung Namjoon saking dekatnya.

"Hyung.?"

 _Tujuh hari ini… bahkan mampu membuatnya jatuh cinta._

"Hyung. Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Namjoon cemas.

"Tidak…" balas Seokjin lirih.

"Hari ini, hari jumat kan?"

Namjoon mengerutkan keningnya, "Iya. Memangnya kenapa hyung?"

 _Hanya tersisa dua hari lagi._

* * *

 _A/N: Tinggal dua chapter lagi hahahaha._


End file.
